A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains or may contain material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the photocopy reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure in exactly the form it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
The present invention relates in general to a gaming device, and more particularly to a gaming device having an award offer and termination bonus scheme.
Gaming devices such as slot, poker, blackjack and keno machines having primary games and secondary or bonus games or schemes are well known. One well known bonus game provides a player with a series of different award offers consisting of credits or dollars. The player may accept or reject any individual award offer in the series, however, the player must accept the final award offer if no previous award offer is accepted. If the player accepts an award offer, the player keeps the award and the bonus game terminates. If the player rejects the award offer, the gaming device provides a new award offer for player acceptance. The bonus game continues to provide new award offers until an award offer is accepted or the award offer is the final award offer.
Several implementations of this type of bonus scheme have been employed in gaming machines of various types. While this type of gaming device has achieved significant popularity in the gaming industry, players may lose interest in the game after playing the game repeatedly. Accordingly, there is a need for new gaming devices having improved award offer bonus schemes.
The present invention provides a gaming device having an award offer and termination bonus scheme, wherein the player may improve an award offer during the bonus round. The bonus game enables the player to select an initial choice that either is the initial award offer or that the game uses to provide an initial award offer. The gaming device then enables the player to modify the initial award offer, creating a subsequent or modified award offer, which may be more or less than the initial award offer. The game repeats this process a predetermined number of times. In one embodiment, the game sequentially increases the likelihood of decreasing the player""s award offer each time the player rejects an award offer.
In one embodiment, to modify the award offer, the player picks a masked selection from a plurality of masked selections. The picked selection yields a modifying value. The gaming device reveals the modifying value and determines a new award offer based on the modifying value.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the gaming device provides a plurality of offers associated with a plurality of positions. The gaming device further provides a plurality of position changes that modify the player""s position and offer. Upon the initiation of the bonus round, the player obtains a position and an offer. The gaming device randomly selects a position change and the player""s position and offer are modified by the selected position change. The selected position change is associated with a terminator. The gaming device enables the player to either accept the provided offer or enable the gaming device to select another position change in an attempt to modify the provided offer. The bonus round proceeds until the player accepts the provided offer or the gaming device randomly selects a position change with an associated terminator.
It is therefore an advantage of the present invention to provide a gaming device having an improved award offer bonus scheme.
It is a further advantage of the present invention to provide a gaming device wherein a subsequent award offer is based on the previous award offer.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed disclosure, taken in conjunction with the accompanying sheets of drawings, wherein like numerals refer to like parts, elements, components, steps and processes.